DESCRIPTION: The long-term aim of this research is to develop and evaluate knowledge and behavioral outcomes of a multimedia nutrition simulation for 9 to 12 year olds. This computerized simulation, using the scenario of managing the food supply of a space station, will be used to convey the effects of nutrition choices on cancer risk and heart health. In Phase I our team of health education, nutrition, evaluation, software programming, and multimedia design professionals will develop and field-test prototype software for the simulation. Through focus group discussions, we will evaluate the software's overall presentation, user interface, and content. With questionnaires we will measure pre- to post-use knowledge change. In Phase II the simulation will be expanded to include more complexity, a research design incorporating random selection and assignment to experimental and comparison groups, and longitudinal measurement of nutrition knowledge and behavior change. The finished product will allow users to participate in and observe the effects of importing food, preparing meals, raising and breeding plants and animals, and measuring nutrition variables. Users will also receive feedback on short and long-term health effects. This Internet-linked product will fit into a sizable and rapidly expanding home and school markets for children's educational software.